<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Stupid, I Love You! by yawnwonu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201838">Hey Stupid, I Love You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu'>yawnwonu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Pining, bffs gyuhao, bffs wonhui, word vomit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Mingyu is used to receiving attention from everyone, then came Wonwoo… who just doesnt seem to be affected by his charm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Stupid, I Love You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first MinWon fic yey! You can also check my SoonHoon fics on my works but yeah, enjoy! ✨</p><p>- unbeta-ed<br/>- this will be also posted on twt but with a different ship, fulfilling my self-indulgence 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain of the basketball team slash part-time model, that’s Kim Mingyu. Standing at his 6 foot 1 glory who screams ‘give me attention’ wherever he goes, Mingyu can’t say he hated it. In fact, he quite loves the attention, he’s been brought and raised as such, so growing up he thought it is normal that people would love him. Then he realized, the real world is much more colder, and cruel, because that one person he likes, doesn’t seem to like him back.</p><p>Enter Jeon Wonwoo, third year architecture student. Possibly the handsomest guy Mingyu has laid his eyes on, and he say this completely disregarding the fact that he had seen his own face. Wonwoo is THAT handsome. Jaw-line for days? Sharp piercing gaze? Oh boy, Mingyu is sold. <em>Whipped</em>.</p><p>Mingyu isn’t a coward though, he isn’t reserved either. But when he tried to test the waters, i.e., make eye contact with the other and only received a glare in return, Mingyu’s heart broke into tiny little pieces and perhaps he cried the whole day, <em>who cares</em>? Minghao does, slightly holding himself back from murdering Mingyu but at least he cared? That’s what bestfriend’s are for anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hao…” He approached his bestfriend crashing into the other’s bed like he owns the place. Tears on his eyes probably wetting the pillows and Minghao’s blanket but Mingyu couldn’t care less. His broken heart is the point of discussion here.</p><p>“Gyu, why….” Minghao asked, and Mingyu could only melt like a goo at his bestfriend’s concern.</p><p>“….. the fuck are you dirtying my pillows with your snot you fucking turd?!” Okay, perhaps it was ambitious of him to rank higher than Minghao’s belongings. He should have known better that he is on the lowest of low in the ranking of Minghao’s treasured THINGS. Yes he didn’t even qualify as a human in the other’s eyes.</p><p>“But Hao, my heart hurts” he whined, tears still visible on his eyes.</p><p>“Then go get hurt in the corner dumbass” Minghao answered, eyes stone cold as he get his attention back to scanning his instagram feed.</p><p>“My bestfriend doesnt care about me, my crush hates me. When did the world turn into a cold, heartless, cruel, place?” He sobbed dramatically which made the other roll his eyes.</p><p>“There there..” Minghao patted his back unwillingly.. “…get the hell out of here” and there he is. <em>HEARTLESS.</em></p><p>“Cant you even humor your bestie who’s crying his heart out from broken heart? You’re part of the cold, cruel world Hao” He pouted, totally dejected and Minghao can see a mirage of a kicked puppy behind Mingyu which made him sigh, he gotta do what he has to do.</p><p>“Okay, tell me what happened” when Minghao say, everyone can’t resist Kim Mingyu, he mean it. And he’s fucking annoyed about it but what can he do, he’s the bestfriend, he doesnt have a choice. Their souls are bonded forever. Tough luck man.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu hurriedly cuddled Minghao, face buried into the other’s chest, whining.</p><p>“So you know Jeon Wonwoo right-“</p><p>“You keep talking about him, I don’t have a choice but to know him”</p><p>Mingyu separated them for a bit so he can glare at Minghao but the other just gestured with a zipping mouth motion to pacify him.</p><p>“So Jeon Wonwoo, I have a big fat crush on the guy yeah.. so I mean I had to do something about it right? But I don’t want to come off as rude and immediately jump him… So I decided to make a move”</p><p>“Which I’m guessing is a disaster-”</p><p>“WHICH made me realize he hates me right off the bat, I just looked at him in the eye you know. Mom said the best way to connect with another person is through their eyes cos its like the window through their soul or something”</p><p>“Perhaps he saw your soul as something repulsive then” As soon as the words came out of Minghao’s mouth he immediately regretted it seeing that Mingyu frowned and the tears are swelling on his eyes once again.</p><p>He sighed, perhaps Mingyu is really serious with this Jeon Wonwoo and he has to do his role as THE bestfriend now.</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said. Why not try again yeah? Maybe he just wasn’t having a good day today. You should have smiled you know… everybody loves your smile.” He said, quite seriously.</p><p>“You think so?” Like a kid, Mingyu looked at him with those hopeful eyes and Minghao could only pat his head and assure him.</p><p>“I know so” He said which made Mingyu’s sad lips turn upside down.</p><p>“I’ll try again then!” Now his energy is back, with newly found determination in his chest.</p><p>“Now that you’re done moping, please leave. I already had enough of my Mingyu quota for today.” Minghao literally kicked him out of the room which made him laugh in return. Hao helped him today, his bestfriend doesnt hate him. He’s happy.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The second time he was able to spot Wonwoo was when he was TRYING to study in the library. Imagine the shock he went through when he saw Wonwoo working on his plates with his serious face, drawing lines here and there which looked like the work of a wizard to Mingyu. He just sat there, trying to tame the wild beating of his heart while not so subtly studying every part of the older guy.</p><p>He looks really focused, tongue peeking out every time he tries to figure out where he will draw the next line, and Mingyu could only gulp at the sight. It continued for atleast 30 minutes, study materials completely forgotten and literally, Mingyu is that meme of <em>no thoughts, head empty- just Jeon Wonwoo </em>because when the other guy snapped out from the zone of working on his plates, he might’ve felt Mingyu’s lingering gaze.</p><p>Wonwoo’s head turned towards his direction, remembering his bestfriend’s words, Mingyu immediately pulled out his million-dollar smile hoping for the other to atleast nod at his direction to acknowledge him but no. Just like the first time, Wonwoo just glared at him, now more intense and lingering.</p><p>Mingyu would’ve cried right there at that moment but he was trying to chant in his head the words his mom would often tell him when he was a kid, <em>I am a strong kid, I am a strong kid, I won’t cry. </em>Which actually helped him last for 2 minutes, and when Wonwoo collected his belongings and left the room, Mingyu just crashed- <em>cried, because crying is also for the strong.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Today is game day, Mingyu couldn’t bring himself to sulk about what happened which he now labelled as “the library incident” because Minghao will whoop his ass if they lose. The guy is trying to impress someone named Wen Junhui which the whole varsity team is quite familiar with.</p><p>How he wished Wonwoo will watch their game, even if the other hates him, Mingyu would feel very energized if the other would be there to support their team, so he can’t help the pout that formed on his lips with the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop pouting, you look like a puppy-duck hybrid” Minghao nudged him on the side.</p><p>“Shut up…and I’m just thinking it would’ve been nice if Wonwoo-hyung would watch our game” he whined.</p><p>“You never know, he might be watching from the stands”</p><p>“Not gonna happen, I saw him deep into his books earlier when I went for a walk around the campus before the game started. He doesnt like basketball”</p><p>“Stop making yourself sad, what happened to trying again?”</p><p>“Didn’t work. But well, I’m not Kim Mingyu if I stopped just because of that”</p><p>“Then stop pouting and focus with the game. You can’t be lame today turd, Jun-ge is watching” Minghao looked at him with a threatening glare, oh to be someone who’s crush is watching on the stands. Mingyu just nodded out of the jealousy in his heart. <em>Unfair, Wonwoo-hyung should watch me next time too.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s how it all started. Him always trying to look for a reason to be in the same space as Wonwoo, taking every chance he can get to get a little bit of interaction with him. He even go as far as standing outside Wonwoo’s class’ door and act like someone coincidentally called him so he can stand still outside without looking suspicious. Oh, he heard Wonwoo cursing his classmates during that time, Minghao said there’s something wrong with him but he just can’t help but think Wonwoo cursing? <em>H O T !</em></p><p>Lunch time during the same day, Mingyu perhaps deviced a plan to be able to again, “coincidentally” sit next to Wonwoo inside the cafeteria. It was a SUCCESS! Wonwoo looked surprised at first but then the glare wasn’t present! Mingyu even got a small nod from the other which made his heart go “FUCK YEAH PLS MARRY ME”.</p><p>He took his phone out and immediately sent a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey twig, you’re my best man okay? </em>
</p><p><em>It’ll be a simple beach wedding but it’ll be magical! </em>🎇</p><p> </p><p><b>BEST BESTIE </b>🐸</p><p>
  <em>[Black] Magic is when it actually happens..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the meantime, eat your lunch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You sound delirious.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He read the other’s reply with a smile still painted on his face, <em>jealousy doesnt look good on you Hao, Jun-hyung should step up his game. </em>He thought as he took a peak at Wonwoo and maybe he doesnt need all these food. Jeon Wonwoo is enough to make him full.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another opportunity presented itself on the following day, when JEON FUCKING WONWOO came to school looking absofuckinglutely SOFT! He’s wearing a pink unicorn sweater and damn fuck <em>Are those sweater paws?!</em></p><p>Mingyu swore he could feel his heart constrict at the sight, because for all these time that he has been stealing glances at the other, all he could remember is black. His signature black shirt or black hoodie plus black pants which seemed like a default Wonwoo wardrobe that everybody recognized.</p><p>Seeing him with all these shades of pastel is enough to make Mingyu wish he can kiss the other’s head goodnight and cuddle him to sleep, and perhaps bury his head on the other’s neck just to see if he’d actually smell like baby powder because Mingyu would bet his left canine while claiming that Wonwoo indeed is, his baby. I mean, he’d totally smell like baby powder, yes.</p><p>Apparently, Mingyu isn’t the only one affected. Girls and boys are now whispering on the sideline, giggling at themselves while making heart eyes at his man. If he’s dramatic enough, he would have screamed at them with <em>STOP LOOKING AT MY MAN! IF YOU DIDNT APPRECIATE HIM DURING HIS DARK, EMO, ALL BLACK OUTFIT, THEN YOU DONT DESERVE HIS SOFT PASTEL UNICORN SWEATER PAWS YOU PLEBS!!!!</em></p><p>But of course he won’t, first because he’s Kim Mingyu, second, being dramatic like that is Seungkwan’s job, and third, that’ll be embarrassing. Wonwoo wouldn’t like his boyfriend to be remembered as someone who embarrassed him in the hallways in college. So it’s a no-no.</p><p>But he’s determined to show everyone he called dibs at HIS Wonwoo before everybody started to notice him so, while Wonwoo is reading some book (Mingyu can’t read when he’s near Wonwoo, sue him!)he sat infront of him while smiling wide.</p><p>“Hi Wonwoo-hyung!” He said cheerily, he always pride himself as someone who can be friends with anyone with his bubbly and pleasing personality so he hopes this won’t make the older feel cornered.</p><p>Wonwoo looked at him, eyes slightly opened wide and Mingyu can’t help but coo internally at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, uhm M-Mingyu?”</p><p><em>Oh my god! He looks shy!!! </em>Mingyu is having a gay panic attack as what they call it, brain short-circuiting at the fact that shy Wonwoo + pastel sweater + sweater paws is a deadly combination that should be considered illegal cos it might kill Mingyu someday.</p><p>“You remembered my name!” Okay, Mingyu is sure, wedding should be set around June. Beach Wedding is perfect during summer after all.</p><p>“Well, last time, thank you for bringing me to the clinic…” Wonwoo turned his head slightly on the side, eyes couldn’t meet Mingyu’s and the red hues coloring his cheeks are now matching his pink sweater perfectly.</p><p>“…it was embarrassing” Now Wonwoo covered his face with his hands which were hidden by his sweater paws- <em>are you planning to kill me?!</em></p><p>Mingyu snapped from his trance because the other seemed really embarrassed and its Mingyu’s job to make the love of his life comfortable in all possible ways.</p><p>“No hyung, it’s okay, according to the school nurse you were anemic. You should sleep early hyung. Pulling all nighters all the time would lead to another incident like this”</p><p> </p><p>You see, what happened was, after the their basketball from last time, Mingyu decided to again, walk around the campus to cool off.</p><p>Let’s just thank Mingyu’s lucky stars because he was able to locate- I mean accidentally see Wonwoo sitting on the bench staring at nothing in particular. So Mingyu thought it would be the best time to initiate a conversation right? After all he has the chance to make himself known to the other guy through his continuous staring, not-so-creepy staring okay.</p><p>So he though fuck it, and just called Wonwoo’s name.</p><p>“Wonwoo-hyung!” He shouted but it startled Wonwoo who abruptly stood up from his sitting position to turn to him. And just like that, as soon as the other saw him, like a slow motion, Mingyu saw Wonwoo’s consciousness fade.. then fell.</p><p>It was nerve-wracking to say the least, seeing your man faint infront of you is something that Mingyu will never forget in his lifetime. So he carried the other to the clinic and was informed that the older boy must’ve felt light-headed which caused him to faint.</p><p>The school nurse also teased him, saying Wonwoo must be lucky to have him as a boyfriend which lead to Mingyu blushing profusely but didn’t deny the claim. He’s aiming for the boyfriend position anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“But still. Thank you I owe you one” Wonwoo said, smiling at him- AT HIM! And oh boy, that smile is just the prettiest.</p><p>“If you’re really thankful, you should watch us during the finals next week. I’ll see you there okay?” He said, blinking his eyes slowly in a pleading manner cause hell yeah he’s willing to look this pathetic just so Wonwoo would watch him play.</p><p>“Okay Mingyu, you dont have to do that to convince. I’ll go” The other chuckled, his deep timbre sounded so good with those melodious laughter.</p><p>They also exchanged numbers because Mingyu is shameless like that and well, Minghao will kick his ass if he go to the other’s place just to mope around about the missed opportunity of getting his future husband’s number. But he got it yehey to Mingyu, yehey to Minghao, he’s saved from his bestfriend’s dramatic ass. It’s a win for everyone!</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Game day came and Mingyu is walking with spring on his steps. He and Wonwoo had leveled up their relationship- (“You’re delusional Gyu!!”- Xu Minghao 2020) never mind Minghao constantly raining on his parade but for Mingyu, there’s a considerable shift in their relationship. They text everyday, albeit not all the time but still, thy consistency of it is something that Mingyu considers as a point to consider.</p><p>Wonwoo also smiles at him whenever they get to see each other on the corridors, or let him sit beside him in the cafeteria during lunch, or study with him in the library whenever they get the chance.</p><p>Mingyu is confident he is onto something, and today, he’s determined to take all the chances he can get to see if there’s a chance the marriage will take place. “Again, stop being delusional Gyu, ask him to be his boyfriend first turd, see if he’ll say yes or forget the marriage” - Xu Minghao, 2020)</p><p>As expected, they won. Mingyu was on the top of his game and he just wanted to finish the game so he can walk towards Wonwoo and see if he’s proud that Mingyu did THE best during the game. And he wasn’t disappointed when he walked to the crowd’s section, Wonwoo was staring at him with this big smile on his face, and his eyes just screams PROUD at Mingyu.</p><p>“How did I do hyung?” He asked, smug, at the other.</p><p>“You did well” Wonwoo didn’t even mind the other’s smug face but he just smiled, ruffled the other’s hair and continued with slower head pats which earned him the biggest smile on Mingyu’s face.</p><p>Mingyu stared at him, and took the hand patting his head to intertwine with his. He feels brave today, and Wonwoo doesnt seem to mind.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>But that was 3 months ago!!! Wonwoo is on his last semester now and Mingyu is frustrated! Minghao and Jun are equally frustrated at the non-progress he is making with his and Wonwoo’s relationship. He thought after the game, they’d become something already but they just continued on like the normal. Like how they were and Jun being Wonwoo’s betfriend (he just knew about it 3 months ago!) is close to pulling all his hair out because according to him, Mingyu and Wonwoo are stupid, very stupid, stupid, stupid, that they can’t get their shit right.</p><p>So it didn’t came as a shock when one day Jun approached him with a notebook on his hand. Slamming it too Mingyu’s chest with a scowl.</p><p>“I can’t do this anymore okay, I’m tired of whatever he is doing! Just fucking be together already you stupid couple!!!” And left with a heavy stomp on his feet, leaving Mingyu confused with a notebook on his chest.</p><p>Turns out the notebook is Wonwoo’s diary, he found out when he randomly opened the notebook and saw an entry which says:</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Diary,</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I SERIOUSLY WANT TO KISS HIM FUCK</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>He felt the blush creeping on his cheek just by the words written on that piece of paper, with Wonwoo’s neat penmanship, he was sure that the butterflies in his stomach are running amok. Wanting to be tamed, probably by Wonwoo’s lips.</p><p>Then it hit him. He just read Wonwoo’s DIARY! Guilt started to creep on his system, it doesnt feel right, albeit accidentally, he felt like he is intruding into Wonwoo’s mind forcefully. And it doesnt sit well with him.</p><p>So he made his way to find Wonwoo, confront him about them, confess, and maybe finally be together. And then apologize because he peaked at the other’s diary without permission.</p><p>Then his eyes saw him. All-black from head to toe, glaring at the girls on the corridor who just responded with a giggle. Wonwoo isn’t in the mood, his jaws relocked tight and his gaze are sharp but Mingyu needs to do what he needs to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it” he said as soon as he arrived next to Wonwoo. He doesnt know why those were the words that came out of his mouth but the diary entry that he was able to read didn’t leave his mind for one bit.</p><p>Wonwoo turned around to see Mingyu leaning on a wall next to where he’s standing and asked,</p><p>“Pardon? Can you repeat that?”</p><p>Confusion is evident on the other’s but Mingyu just answered,</p><p>“I said, do it”</p><p>“Do it what? Punch you? I’m not in the mood for guessing Kim”</p><p>But Mingyu just chuckled and answered with a confident “Sure,” when he saw the older rolling his eyes.</p><p>“What? Are you a masochist? You sure you want me to punch you?”</p><p>Wonwoo eyed him with so much intensity, perhaps trying to gauge out why he is being weird today, but Mingyu just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm yeah, punch me…</p><p>He paused, nonchalantly, while staring directly into Wonwoo’s eyes, looking for some indication that perhaps, what Jun was implying was true, perhaps there’s a chance that the entries inside the diary he is holding is pertaining to him, so he continued.</p><p>“… with your lips if you wish”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo suddenly turned pale, his eyes losing focus and is staring at everything that is not Mingyu.</p><p>“W-what are you saying you fucking stupid bean pole!” Was what Wonwoo said and Mingyu doesnt know what to take from it so he decided to show what he has been holding the entire time.</p><p>“W-why? How? That’s mine….” Mingyu can hear the embarrassment in Wonwoo’s voice.</p><p>“Yes it is, Jun-hyung handed it to me”</p><p>“What?! I’ll kill him. I’ll fucking kill his flat ass thoroughly. And painfully” Mingyu can see the anger on the older’s face, and he is ready to see through it. There’s just no turning back now.</p><p>“He said, he’s tired of whatever it is that you are doing, and honestly, I’m quite tired of it too” He said, with a sigh, and true to his word, he’s just tired.</p><p>“What do you mean tired of what I am doing? What am I even doing that concerns you?” The other said defensively.</p><p>“Hyung listen! I’m tired of you doing THIS! This constant push and pull, you limiting our interactions, and you writing your feelings int his piece of paper!” He’s had enough, he needs to do something to make this all stop.</p><p>“So what do you want me to do huh?” Wonwoo glared at him, anger visible on his eyes which sent tiny pricking feeling unto his heart. <em>He doesnt get it.</em></p><p>Mingyu sighed, upset, resigned.</p><p>“Hyung, why write your feelings here when you can just tell me everything? Why must this piece of paper be the only one to know that you like me!” Okay, that was just Mingyu bullshitting, he doesnt know if the other really likes him, but again, he’ll take all the chance he can get.</p><p>He’s quite nervous, what if Wonwoo will flat-out tell him that he’s projecting? That Wonwoo doesnt really like him, and Jun just set him up for a prank.</p><p>“That’s what a diary is for” Wonwoo answered, voice now calmer, and shy.</p><p>Mingyu was able to breathe again, atleast he wasn’t rejected, there’s still a chance. So he grabbed Wonwoo’s wristband ran while dragging him towards an empty classroom.</p><p>They both panted, Mingyu turned to look at Wonwoo who was staring into space, intensely.</p><p>“Hey hyung” he said, asking for the other’s attention which he successfully was able to get.</p><p> </p><p>“Entry number 249. Dear Diary, I SERIOUSLY WANT TO KISS HIM F-, Hyung, I dont, I never curse verbally but fuck! I want to kiss you so bad,Can I? Please?” He said, softly, and he almost was ready for his heart to break with the impending rejection but Wonwoo, after a few seconds just gave him a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu cupped Wonwoo’s face, oh how he had dreamed of doing this for a long time, and now he can finally do it. He basked at the emotions that is overflowing inside of him, all the butterflies in his tummy are screaming, rejoicing, cheering, and when he bridged the gap that separates their lip, Mingyu swore he died. Right at that moment.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat upon the contact. Wonwoo’s lips felt soft, better than how he imagined it to be. There was nothing remotely sexual about their kiss. Just their mouths pressed together, feeling each other close, it was all innocent.</p><p>And Mingyu couldn’t ask for any better than that. He had kissed a lot of people before, some he knew the name, some were merely strangers, but this- this is what Mingyu thought what a kiss should be. How it was able to tell him that Wonwoo indeed likes him back, how this kiss told him that Wonwoo has been longing for this, and how he made it happen.</p><p>Finally, he should text Minghao to confirm that he, indeed is his best man.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Of course he still asked Wonwoo to be his boyfriend, and now, seeing the solemn face of his beloved sleeping on his bed, he knew, that this person is the one you should be beside him every morning that he wakes up. This is the face of a man he would like to spend his eternity to, and if he’s lucky enough, Wonwoo would also want to spend his eternity with him.</p><p>It’s still way too early, so he tried not to wake the other up, placing a kiss on the other’s head and chuckled as he remembered something.</p><p>
  <em>He indeed smells like baby powder. My left canine is saved.</em>
</p><p>He continued to chuckle to himself and opened the diary sitting on his bedside table which his boyfriend permitted him to read because “Everything in there is about you anyway”, and laughed loudly at his boyfriend’s aggressive entry</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Diary,</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jun is a piece of shit. He wants all the credit for this relationship so I kicked his flat ass directly unto Minghao’s embrace. He should thank me, I think they look good together.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Anyway, Mingyu is my boyfriend now so no more writing my feeling on this piece of paper, and more telling Mingyu what I feel for him, and I will tell him about it everyday.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>This is my last entry, I know you’re reading this, Mingyu, my love.. cuddle me when you get back from practice okay? I love you. ♡</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Always,</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jeon Wonwoo</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Mingyu closed the diary and breathed for a second, <em>oh my god I’m so in love! </em>He could feel the emotions overwhelming him that he ended up with tears on his eyes. Wonwoo just had this effect on him, the way he can’t wait to come back so he can fulfill Wonwoo’s words written inside that diary, how he wants to plant his face into the other’s neck while whispering soft <em>I love you’s </em>to the other just to maybe lessen all these overflowing love he have for the other, which he knows is endless. It will never run dry, and when people said love can be stupid, Mingyu could only agree.</p><p>It is so stupid that words couldn’t even explain it, and perhaps he is stupid too, and Wonwoo too.. but hey! Atleast they can be stupidly inlove with each other.</p><p>He turned to glance at his boyfriend’s sleeping face one more time ad thought,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you too, stupid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, he can’t wait for this day to end so he can come back to his lover’s arms.</p><p> </p><p><b>BEST BESTIE </b>🐸</p><p>
  <em>Stop eye-fucking your boyfriend Gyu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coach will kill you if you’re late</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I didn’t do it with my eyes though?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>BEST BESTIE </b>🐸</p><p>
  <em>Nasty. I love it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re nastier!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But ugh!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minghao I really am inlove</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This… it’s over</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want to marry him, like now!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, will it creep him out if I ask him what flavor our wedding cake would be?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if he doesn’t like a beach wedding?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will we fight over the invitation’s font?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck I’m getting giddy just thinking about it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hao I’m so happy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think he is my end game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll make sure that he is.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shout at me on twt @wonuone 💖 but dont fayt me I'm babie okay? 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>